User talk:Iona123
HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WELCOME TO MAH TALK PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!! Ha ha....... Anyhoo, welcome. If you wanna talk, leave a message at the bottom of this page. (DUH) Happy talking. Whatever. Hey, 'sup? |} Are we both Randomites? }} }} }} Woohoo! Way to throw those murder balls. Go team, go.... HELLO. I am Pinky. Welcome to this wiki-mabobber. Thank you for the nice comment on my show. I am also a huge fan of MySims. Probably not the BIGGEST-EVER-FAN-GONNA-PEE-MAH-PANTS-HAPPY-FUN-TIME MySims fan ever, but I still like the series. Most of the games I own are the MySims games. (Still wondering when the next one will come out IF it comes out at all...) And I also don't have many friends. I do in fact learn a thing or two from My Little Pony; Friendship is magic... Anyways...... I am very good with codes, like for the signatures and word bubbles and bg's on pages. If you need ANY help in that category, I can help....because I am a nice person.....and I like friends.....and popcorn... anyways.....hi. :B Ok. I'll update it soon. I've been seriously busy with school and...yeah. Bye. :B See ya 'round.}} I will. :3 It probably won't be till later or tomorrow, because I have stupid conferences to go to. If I get a good report, my mom MIGHT let me on her laptop again, therefore I can update it and make it awesome. Believe me, I feel EXTREMELY bad when I leave it outdated for too long. :B I don't think you're crazy. It only shows how stupid society is these days. If you say lol when you talk, it only shows you spend your whole life on the internet (like myself, but I have purposely failed to say lol for the past year when something is funny.) Guess what! I got a good report, AND I updated LSaN!! Thanks and you're not weird. Not any more weird than the rest of us, mate. I do need to update the poll (it'll be done by the time you read this), and THEN it will be done. And the reason everyone keeps using that smilie is because when you're super-duper happy, "yay" is the only thing you can think of and so you use it. :3 Well, at least that's why I use it... Oh. heheh. Thanks. It's because of the error with the editing and that used to be week 7's poll. Me go fix it now.... That's good, haha. I wouldn't have noticed it until the next episode... Anyways, you'll have to revote because every time someone fiddlefarts around with the poll code, it refreshes the votes. Ah, you're not bothering me. I actually find the praise really nice. And thanks. I actually thought Sim Idol was a mega fail a few weeks after I made it, since I bet half of the songs no one has even heard of.... It's any day now that I might ask one of the mods to take it down. I remember when I first made it, I was reaaaallllyyyyy excited and I thought/knew everyone would love it because I was still kind of a n00b and I had no clue what I was doing. I had actually been thinking about some of the ideas in that for a few months beforehand and I just had to get it down. And I see you've read Scene Maker on Neoseeker. XD I was just about to tell you that until I realized that you were the one who commented last on it... Funny stuff, man. :3 Your welcome. And it was really slow for a while. I used to be the every other commenter. Then I started getting sidetracked and stuff. I didn't have near as much time to sit and think out every little line like I usually can because I'm usually always zippin' around the internet doing all sorts of things nowadays. That's good. I know it annoys a lot of people when ya don't respond to their messages like in 5 seconds. :B I tend to leave people without saying I have to leave. It makes them feel like they did something wrong and I have to tell them I didn't mean it and blah blah blah.... I did respond, just now. :3 Hi }} Eh, not really. I was doing other things too. :3 Aw....thanks. =D I might not be able to respond tonight, but you could get an account on Neoseeker to be notified automatically when someone replies. :3 Brighter than the Clear Blue Stories }} }} I hope to see you around!}} Do you know how to get userboxes on your page? I'm still working on my page and I want it the best! Also, you mentioned changing the background color on your page too...how do you do that?}} }} I'm soooo tired and sooooo bored and noooooobody's on chaaaaaaaaaaaaaat. What am I supposed to dooooo?! Sorry that was really annoying.}} Yeah I can't believe Prince didn't add you, because I've seen your name alot when it comes to helping people. I had Gold in a chat...he's really nice!!! Thanks you guys for helpin me out!}} }} Yo, yo, yo! JEFFREY IN DA HOOOOUUSSEE!!!!! }} }} }} }}